Hermione down the Rabbit Hole
by Midnight-Rose118
Summary: A HP version of Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. Not exactly same but based around it. Dramione at the end : Crap summary but give it a read and see what you think :D


**AN: Based this around Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland film. Just popped into my head. First chapter kinda short but other chapters will be longer. :)**

Hermione was sat alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts express. Ron and Harry had gone further up the train to talk to Ginny and Luna, so she had a few minutes of peace. She turned another page in her book, but suddenly the carriage went dark. She looked out the window and was met by blackness.

'Just gone through a tunnel.' She thought and illuminated the tip of her wand to see by. She carried on reading.

Suddenly, the train lurched to a stop. Hermione dropped her book and wand and landed in a heap on the floor. She stood up, grabbed her wand and placed her book on the seat.

'Best find Harry and Ron,' she thought, sliding the compartments door open 'Harry will be assuming it's some evil force that stopped the train and Ron will be running around like a headless chicken.'

She stepped into the train's corridor with only the light of her wand to see by. "Harry? Ron?" she called out. It was completely deserted.

'Odd. Maybe everyone's huddled in one carriage.' She headed down the corridor into the next carriage. It was also deserted. The entire train was eerily quiet. Hermione was spooked now, and she ran down the corridor through carriage after carriage, searching for some form of life. There weren't any.

She hurtled through the last door and found herself on the small platform on the edge of the train. She saw a flash of movement in the distance and scuttled down the small ladder. She ran towards it, her feet pounding against the gravel and cold steel of the tracks. It moved ahead, taunting her. She drew closer and closer, then grabbed it and fell to the floor. It was a white rabbit wearing a Gryffindor uniform. It looked up at her with green eyes framed by black circular glasses.

"Harry?" She looked at the rabbit, which suddenly smiled and leapt out of her arms. "Hey!"

She ran after the Harry rabbit down the tunnel, when it suddenly vanished through the floor.

Hermione crouched and inspected the hole. She leant over it, bracing her hands at either side, when the gravel suddenly gave way and she tumbled into the hole!

She was falling. Hurtling at incredible speed. Hermione screamed as she fell into the black abyss.

Suddenly, it was no longer black, but strange objects hurtled past her. A grand piano playing by itself, a pocket watch with the hands whizzing around anti-clockwise, a rocking chair, a painting of a cactus, a birthday cake....

Hermione didn't see any other objects because she was suddenly plunged back into darkness, she felt her ponytail get pulled out, and her curls fluttered around her face. Hermione kept on screaming when she suddenly saw a chequered tile floor zoom up to meet her face. She hit the floor and rolled a few times before coming to rest on her front.

She groaned and dragged herself to her feet, rubbing her head where she'd hit it. She looked around at her surroundings. There were doors all over the walls. Doors near the floor, doors almost touching the ceiling, horizontal doors, vertical doors, upside down doors, pink doors, blue doors, doors with handles, doors with knobs, small doors, tall doors...

Doors, doors and more doors. But no Harry rabbit. Hermione was confused, but being the brave Gryffindor she was, she walked over to a medium height purple door and twisted the knob. It was locked.

She moved onto a set of double doors and pulled at the handles. Also locked.

Hermione was panicking now. She moved along the walls, trying each door in turn. Locked. Locked. Locked. She reached into her pocket to take out her wand, but it wasn't there. She looked around the room to see if it had fallen on the floor during her fall, but it was nowhere to be found.

She sat down on the floor in defeat, but then something caught her eye.

"A curtain?" She asked herself. It was no taller than the length of her wand. She drew it back to reveal a small wooden door with a doorknob and brass lock. Hermione twisted the knob and the door rattled, but didn't open.

She sighed and looked away. "Hello? What's this?" She stood and walked over to the glass table. There was a potions bottle sat on top. She picked it up and read the attached label. "Drink me." She said to herself. "Well, it couldn't hurt to try..."

She popped the cork out of the bottle and swigged back the pink liquid. Her entire body tingled, and everything around her grew. Even her clothes grew larger. It was the moment that everything stopped growing that she realised nothing had changed but her. She'd shrunk to the perfect size to fit through the door. And she was naked.

No time to worry about that. Maybe there were clothes on the other side of the door. She hurried over to it and twisted the knob again. Still locked. "Of course!" She muttered. "Just because I shrank doesn't mean the door would unlock."

She sighed and looked back at the table. "A key!" she jumped and ran over. Nooooo! She was too short to reach the key on top of the table! She attempted scrambling up the table leg, but just slid back down again and landed in a heap. She batted her hair away from her face, when a box appeared in front of her. "What now?" she said, and opened it. There was a biscuit with 'EAT ME' printed on it. She shrugged her shoulders. "Couldn't get any worse I suppose." She took a bite out of the biscuit. There was another tingling sensation, and she shot up so fast she banged her head on the ceiling. "Ouch!"

But at least she could get the key. She picked it up carefully, crouched and twisted it in the locked door. The door swung open and a miniature wardrobe appeared next to it. She drank back some more potion and hurried over to the wardrobe when she was tiny again.

"Oh great, Barbie clothes." She muttered. "At least Barbie has jeans."

She tugged out some jeans that were made of some stretchy stuff instead of denim, and then plucked out a pink strap top and some pink heels. "Dammit! Doesn't that stupid doll ever dress casual?"

She rolled her eyes and stepped through the open doorway....


End file.
